


【Timdami】我在你的房间筑巢

by 74lingcc



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: ABO, M/M, TimDami, damian omega, tim alpha, 筑巢
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: abo的34





	【Timdami】我在你的房间筑巢

【Timdami】我在你的房间筑巢  
（34的abo）

 

家里唯二的两个性别互相对立，达米安在咆哮，他恶心德雷克那种外溢的alpha气息，而德雷克则在羞辱这个小omega管不住自己的信息素。

“你闻起来就是血，达米安，没有人会喜欢你这个臭家伙。”

“好极了，我肯定不会受你这种孱弱的alpha影响。”

bate的迪克不觉得有什么区别，他什么都闻不出来，而所有的alpha在他眼中都差不多。

“或许达米安闻着真的是血。”

布鲁斯却有做研究，他是蝙蝠侠，bate无法辨别信息素可拥有科技帮助，只是陶德在火上浇油。

“恶魔崽子还没发过热吗。”

“不…”

德雷克脸都白了，这里只有他一个alpha，他知道杰森在意味什么。

“我有携带抑制剂！”

但不一定管用，达米安不确定，他咬着牙，痛恨身为omega对alpha的依赖。

“而且我也不一定会需要德雷克那个又瘦又矮的家伙！我要去寻找别的alpha！”

“嘿！你没资格说我！”

未成年的提姆看着更加未成年的达米安，这个家伙的高度连他胸口都到不了。

“你不许找。”

蝙蝠侠说话了，他的儿子才十三岁，他不会允许发生什么事情。

只是这个家庭没有养omega的经验，达米安的青春期迅猛又激烈，他偶尔的会碰上alpha罪犯，罗宾被对方吸引得晕晕乎乎，脑中想的是德雷克这个他唯一接触过最多的alpha，这很刺激人，他下手的狠重被蝙蝠侠警告了。

“你是怎么回事。”

面具能遮盖红晕，布鲁斯看不到达米安被兜帽挡着的情况。

“只是有些心不在焉。”

达米安说的是实话，他不寻常的恍惚，在遗留alpha味道的韦恩宅里感觉无法动弹，看来提姆又一次把公司的工作带来这里，那种散不去的咖啡味让达米安腿脚发酸，他强迫自己回去房间睡觉，来自alpha的气味让他视觉涣散，在提姆的第三个熬夜决定要休息的时候，他才发现有个小omega在他的床上筑巢了，达米安就是只小鸟，他把德雷克的衣服被子做成了窝，任由自己被成叠的布料包围。

在憋笑的陶德跟一脸卧槽的格雷森想把达米安拉出来的时候，那个异常坚强的罗宾竟然哭了。

“那是我的！”

omega对离开alpha的保护圈十分不适应，他大吵大闹，满脸通红又携带怒容，提姆根本不敢上去，他怕忍不住被引发结合热。alpha总能为了omega而堕落理智引发本能，他看过不少为了竞争而互相像兽类一般咆哮的alpha，AO这两种过于紧密的性别有着十分多的缺陷，返祖是最为容易显露的事件。

最后布鲁斯强制的把达米安拖出来了。

“No！father！”

小朋友拼命捍卫自己赖以生存的城堡，可他只能拿到德雷克的一件衣服。

“别这么丢脸！达米安！”

这似乎终于让罗宾回来一些理智，他还是这么泪眼汪汪，鼻子不住的吸气，眼睛一直盯着提姆。

德雷克痛苦的想要寻求抑制剂了。

“我会得到你的！”

恶魔崽子发狠话了。

“我会把你弄上狗的项圈！然后把你关在我的房间里！”

达米安完美的筑巢计划，这让德雷克笑了。

“闭嘴！”

父亲可不会喜欢他的两个未成年的儿子发生什么，即使A跟O的家庭会出现乱lun情况，可他是一个标准严谨的bate，所有人必须按照他的标准。

只是事情不会这样结束，提姆还在他的过度疲劳中，他躺在床上无法入睡，这里被达米安弄得乱糟糟的，到处都是omega那种诱惑而致命的味道，他贪婪的朝枕头上呼吸，达米安把汗液蹭在了上面。

或许施加项圈的会是他，德雷克想要把达米安锁在他的屋子里，任由那个顽皮又难搞的男孩随处筑巢。

 

end


End file.
